creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending dialog 2
Best Ending Good Ending Neutral Ending After the player exits the Plushverse, they will recieve a text message from ???. *'PLAYERNAME'. If you have recieved this message, we wanted to tell you... *Everything is going rather swell in our universe. *Everybody is happy and we're all living good lives. The power system's even been upgraded at our village so the inhabitants here can have supplies and other things faster. *We've even amped up the security around the fabric of our universe, and hopefully nobody will get through again like he did. *Strangely though, we haven't seen him since. I suppose he hid somewhere. *Our police force is working as hard as they can to find him, but there's nothing yet. *It's very odd... almost as if he disappeared from the face of our universe. But what do I know? *...there is something thing we all want to tell you. *We miss you. *So if you can, maybe visit some day... you know, if we ever finish a safe way to travel back and forth. *The closest we're getting is a portal device from our scientists, and the release date is being rumored about like crazy. *But the safest bet is that it is going to be ready and stabilized by next month. So check back then if you may. *Best wishes, * - ??? Bad Ending In this ending where the player has met all but one of the requirements for the worst ending, a mysterious voice will speak to them. *Why have you driven this world to despair? *Everybody is miserable because of you now. *Nobody just feels happy anymore. *You thought you were "purifying" this world, did you not? *In your own twisted fantasy... *But you couldn't bring yourself to do the utter worst, and that I am thankful for. *However, I shall still treat you as an uncaring monster. *See you soon. * - ??? Worst Ending In this ending where the player has done all worst possible choices, a mysterious voice will speak to them, taunting and threatening them. *It is a morbid curiousity, is it not? *To destroy a world. *Haha... *You attempt to vanquish innocents and battle the weak. *But that is useless. *And you're still being useless doing this in your own world. *Even though your world is different than ours, you can still tear it apart at its seams. *...but I beg of you to stop. We didn't deserve this, and they don't deserve it either. *If you do not stop this havoc, maybe I should come over and teach you a lesson. *When the portal is fixed, friend. When it is fixed. *You monster. * - ??? Secret Ending In this ending, an unknown voice comes from the dark screen and assures the player (or somebody else) that they will "restore everything to normal". In order to achieve this ending, the player must have completed the bad and worst endings and then, on another playthrough, somehow cause a certain file not to activate. This can be done by sidestepping around certain places in order to pass by the invisible wall that activates the file and not touch it. * * * * * * * Secret Ending 2 There is a secret ending which is simply a black screen with text reading "wake up". This can only be seen by standing idle in the exit portal room for a half-hour. The walls will disappear at this point so the player can walk in the darkness. After 7,000 steps or 1,000 bike pedals are reached in the darkness, this ending will be displayed. Very rarely, a mechanical groaning sound will be infinitely looped in the screen. It has also been reported that the text can briefly change to something else, but it is unsure what it is. Secret Ending 3 The third secret ending can only be found be staying in the exit portal room for 24. After 24 hours pass, the player is shown a black screen with slowly scrolling text. *Haha... *You just want to feel those feelings, do you not? *Freedom... liberty... *In this world, it's all here for you. *So maybe... *You do not want to leave? *After all, you've stood here all this time waiting for us to say something. *You must be very determined, hmm? *... *Haha... okay then. Have fun in our world. *...it will end soon, however... *You will never wake up. *You will die. *You'll never see them again... *Just don't say I didn't warn you... *Have an enjoyable time.